


Surface Affairs

by HanaNaraku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Jealous Papyrus, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNaraku/pseuds/HanaNaraku
Summary: A rewrite of 'Work Affairs'[A new worker is introduced at Sans' work much to Papyrus' dismay it is a female that just so happens to like puns! A horrible feeling brews in Papyrus' stomach though he isn't entirely sure what it is - Sans eventually catches on and tries to reassure his brother of one thing.]





	Surface Affairs

It has been over two years since the barrier was broken and all monsters integrated into human society. By now, near everyone had settled in and are starting to find a new branch of life. Though some moved far, Papyrus and Sans found a quiet neighbourhood on the outskirts of the city which was far enough so that the stars were visible at night but close enough that they could visit friends daily, should they wish.

 

Of course his brother would rather teleport into the city, it was convenient for the few jobs that he had. Papyrus on the other hand much preferred walking or using the bus, as he found himself fascinated that each day the same path was different.

 

On this particular day he was in the kitchen preparing a meal for Sans. He had been practising with a real human cook book and by watching some of the channels on the television that taught people how to prepare a vast variety of meals. However, it never hurt to go back to basics and further perfect his signature dish.

 

He made sure to follow the book at the start but he also added a little more herbs and just a bit more tomato, finding it much more enjoyable this way, not to mention some of the vegetables needed using. His brother worked hard to get anything for him and that included food, as well as the very house they lived in.

 

"hello," Sans called from the door, "i'm home." he said wearily as he shrugged off his coat.

 

Papyrus peeked his head from the kitchen before exclaiming, "HELLO BROTHER!" after drying his hands he went over to see his brother, of whom had left a trail of shoes, a tie and his work bag.

 

Sans waddled over to the couch and flopped. Almost worried, Papyrus was about to comfort him but then Sans sighed before adjusting himself to sitting upright, as he did he was rubbing his sockets (a bad habit Papyrus had noticed of late).

 

"how was your day pap?" Sans asked as he leaned back.

 

"GOOD. I HAVE BEEN PRACTING MORE COOKING AND I'M CERTAIN THAT YOU'LL BE PLEASED TO KNOW THAT I HAVE MADE SPAGHETTI FOR DINNER." He said whilst posing with pride.

 

"that's great pap, can't wait." Sans said with a smile before patting the empty spot next to the couch.

 

Papyrus took the offer and sat next to him, near immediately did Sans rest his head on his lap. Another habit Sans had picked up on since leaving underground. Not a particularly bad one though.

 

"How was your day?" Papyrus asked, lowering his voice so to soothe his tired brother as well as gently rubbing his head.

 

"mmm..." Sans yawned again before his phone rumbled on the couch.

 

Papyrus picked it up and looked at the number, "I don't recognise this."

 

Sans held up his hand and Papyrus handed it over, Sans flipped it open.

 

As his brother talked on the phone Papyrus continued to rub his skull, it was calming and truthfully, his soul felt nice being close like this. It's a feeling he's had for a long time, there was no denying it. He didn't like that this precious time was shared with someone on the phone, it was almost frustrating that someone else took his brother's attention away from him.

 

"hm? i'm just at home with pap i can't come out." Sans sat upright and rubbed the sleep from his eye sockets. Shaking those feelings off, Papyrus took the moment to go and check the sauce which as suspected was ready, he started to cook the noodles as Sans continued to talk.

 

Lost in thought he hadn't realised when his brother had come into the kitchen. It was only when his brother's phone pinged on the table that he turned to see him.

 

"Who was on the phone?" Papyrus asked curiously, though he turned back to stir the noodles.

 

"a new worker at the lab, she's pretty cool. she uh, works with me and i guess we get on pretty well." Sans said as he flicked through his messages, "sorry i tend to make horrible science puns but only _periodically_.'"

 

Papyrus let go off the stirrer and turned, Sans grinned.

 

"Seriously?" Papyrus said with a straight face, though Sans knew that look.

 

"pfft, mhahaha." He laughed, Papyrus couldn't hold for longer and laughed along though not at the joke but his brother's laugh was very contagious.

 

"I can't believe this!" Papyrus said after the laughter calmed. But as his brother continued scrolling down his phone reading all of the pun filled messages, he couldn't help but watch as his brother's face lit up with joy at each joke. It wasn't unusual or unexpected but the fact that he was so happy that this girl fueled his puns, it also brought a horrible feeling. Something that Papyrus hadn't felt before.

 

"here let me show you a picture of her."

 

As Papyrus placed their food down Sans held his phone towards him but it dimmed before shutting down.

 

"Sans, I can't see anything."

 

"what?" Sans brought the phone to face him, "oh shoot. i'll charge it up and show you tomorrow."

 

"A good idea!" Papyrus said, "But for now lets eat!"

 

 

After eating Papyrus ran his brother a hot bath as he changed the bed and washed away the mess from their meal, he felt his cheekbones warm upon seeing his brother's plate empty and no sign of the dog underneath with red sauce around his mouth. His soul beamed at the thought that his brother enjoyed his cooking.

 

He glanced over at his brothers phone. It was unusual for Sans to leave it, it always seemed as though it was sewn into his brothers jacket. That's how little Papyrus ever got to see it. Most every monster now had some sort of mobile since they lived on the surface, so Papyrus supposed that perhaps he had made more friends? Regardless he couldn't stop the curious feel his soul emitted.

 

_Just who does Sans talk to? What does he talk about?_

 

He sighed and rubbed his sockets, he was feeling tired tonight. Maybe that was the cause of this horrible feeling. Decided, he began to turn off the appliances downstairs and also put his brother's phone on charge, during this time his brother had finished in the bath and seemed to be getting changed in their shared bedroom.

 

Their home layout was very similar to their house back in Snowdin but with considerably less snow, lights and space. But it hardly mattered, a concern of his was whether Sans would move out to live with the former queen. It was no secret that both of them flirt with each other, but Papyrus knew that it was just banter between the two.

 

After checking that everything was locked tight he retired to the bedroom, where Sans was already tucked into the covers and reading a book on stars. But he noticed his brother entering the room and set the book down.

 

"you okay pap? y'seem quiet tonight."

 

Papyrus glanced over but quickly turned to get his pyjamas out from the draw.

 

"I'm fine, how was work?" He asked as he began to change.

 

"mm, alright. same as usual really." Sans sighed, "that uh new girl is pretty nice. you could say she was-"

 

" _Sans_ " Papyrus said sternly as he turned, to which Sans snorted.

 

"humerus"

 

Papyrus grabbed his clothes and promptly left his giggling brother to change in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Five weird facts.
> 
> -I still get a lot of Kudos for Work Affairs.  
> -I didn't plan out it, I just thought of it before bed.  
> -Yes the chapters are going to end weirdly.  
> -I google searched the puns.  
> -I still haven't planned what's going to happen.


End file.
